Many buildings, such as houses, are designed to be insulated in order to conserve energy, make use of passive heating and cooling, and minimize the cost and complexity of mechanical systems. One way of insulating a structure is to insulate the shell of the structure during construction.
The methods of insulating the shell of a structure during construction known in the art include installing insulating material underneath or abutting the foundation. However, these methods require a significant amount of labor and vertical bracing to complete. It would be advantageous to build homes and other buildings through a process which results in the buildings being better insulated and more energy efficient while still minimizing the cost and labor required to build them.